The Closet Life
by hellovivy
Summary: Logan&James Logan&Camille James&OC Keep your bad comments to yourself. #hatersgonnahate
1. Big Time Brown Eyes

**Big Time Brown Eyes.**

"Swirly!" Carlos ran straight for the slide as soon as the band entered the room.

"He's never gonna get over that is he?" asked Kendall.

"Uggh…" James and Logan groaned.

After A long of rehearsal the guys were all tired and just wanted to relax.

"Where did Carlos go?" Logan peaked into the slide. "I think he's stuck, wait, no, I hear snoring."

"He fell asleep in the slide!" James laughed.

"Is anyone as hungry as I am?" asked Kendall.

"Yes!" James shouted.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go pick up something."

"Ooh Chinese please?"

"Okay. I'll be back in a few."

Within a few seconds Kendall was gone and the apartment was silent except for Carlos' big time snoring. James and Logan collapsed on the coach and relaxed.

"I wonder where Mrs. Knight and Katie are?" asked Logan

"I don't know, probably the gym."

The guys sat there for a couple minutes. Logan noticed that James was becoming very impatient. He couldn't sit still. He lasted a good ten minutes before he freaked out.

"Gah! I have to eat something!"

He ran to the kitchen and searched everywhere for something he could eat at that instant. When he couldn't find anything he started throwing things everywhere. Logan ran after him and picked up as much as he could.

"James calm down Kendall will be here soon!"

James turned around instantly and stared him down. Logan just stared back a little scared that he might hit him or something. Then James' face lost the frustration and became gentle. He noticed Logan's eyes for the first time. They were beautiful brown eyes. James shook his head at the thought and turned away.

"Are you okay now?" Logan asked after shaking off the weird feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, sorry," said James, still facing away. "I'm just really hungry."

"It's okay," Logan placed his hand on James' shoulder. "Kendall will be here any minute now."

James turned and smiled at him. Logan's eyes widened a bit when he realized how close there faces were again.


	2. Big Time Scare

**Big Time Scare.**

"Where am I?"

Carlos only saw yellow. Of course, he was still in the slide.

"Oh yeah, Swirly," He laughed.

He slid out gently and stretched his arms in the air. His body hurt in weird places from sleeping in such an awkward position. He cracked his back and noticed how quiet the apartment was. He walked into the kitchen and saw Logan and James staring at each other. They were so close that their chests were touching.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?"

Logan and James parted at the sound of Carlos' voice.

"Uh, nothing," James mumbled.

"Kendall went to get food. Is he back yet?" Logan cleared his throat.

"I don't know I just woke up. Umm…what were you guys do-"

"I'm back!" Kendall interrupted.

"Food!" shouted James.

Carlos walked over to help Kendall and Logan let out a sigh of relief that he had dropped the subject. Something weird was happening inside of him. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, he just knew that he liked it. He really liked it.

The guys sat together in their living room eating the delicious Chinese food that Kendall brought. James could barely chew with all the food he had put in his mouth.

"oh, guys I almost forgot! I rented paranormal activity on my way back over here. Let's watch it."

Within an hour of the movie the guys were all sitting on the couch hiding their faces behind a pillow. Logan was scared the most. He was shaking In place. James looked next him and wished that he could just hug him. Instead he slowly put his hand on top of his. Logan held it back and squeezed it when he was scared the most.

"You know what guys. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Logan let go of James' hand and ran to his room.

James looked down at his hand and brought it to his cheek.

"He's so soft," he thought to himself.

Logan fell asleep for a couple of hours, but later woke up to a weird noise. He saw his door open and a shadow walk in.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"shh! Don't be scared it's me."

"James?"

"Yup."

Logan sighed in relief. He followed James' shadow until he sat on the side of his bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know the movie really freaked you out."

James placed his hand on top of Logan's stomach and rubbed it in circles. Logan smiled and was happy that James couldn't see it.

"thanks."

James slowly began to move his hand towards Logan's cheek. Logan just stayed still, but once he felt his hand touch his cheek he felt a big time spark inside of him. This time they couldn't hide each others smiles. Logan didn't fight this feeling and found himself placing his hand on top of James'.


	3. Big Time Realization

**Big Time Realization.**

Logan woke up to find James asleep next to him. He jumped out of the bed and ran to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a different person, a person that seemed to be the real him.

"These feelings have always been here. How come I never realized this before?" Logan questioned his reflection.

He washed up and walked back into his room. He noticed James still sleeping. He sat next him and watched. He noticed his arms and the way they flexed when he moved a little. Logan smiled, and then stopped himself.

"I can't resist you anymore." He whispered.

He lifted his hand and gently touched his muscles, caressing his arm slowly.

"Wow," he sighed.

He felt the sweat on his arm and he felt tingly inside. They way It made his body shimmer in the light. He moved closer to him and James didn't budge. He placed his head on his arm. Right then, Logan felt excited. The warmth and hardness of James' arm turned him on. He stopped himself again and stormed out of his room.

"Hey baby?" Camille ran towards him.

"Camille? How did you get in?"

"Carlos, let me in. wanna go for breakfast?"

"Uhh, sure. Give me five minutes."

Logan walked back to his room and started digging for some clean clothes. He undressed himself and walked to his other cabinet, looking for a shirt. He turned around and saw that James' was awake.

"Hey," said James.

Logan didn't move. He didn't cover himself up. Maybe he wanted James to see him practically naked.

"Were you watching me the entire time?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," he got up and walked towards Logan. He stopped when he could feel Logan's breath on his bare chest. James placed his hand on Logan's six pack and held his breath.

They were awfully close again. Logan's heart was racing as he felt James' hand caress him. He closed his eyes as James' hand lowered and lowered.


	4. Big Time Rush

**Big Time Rush.**

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Camille. "Logan? Loooogan?" She waved her fork in front of Logan's lost face.

Logan stared into space thinking, trying to figure out what was happening with him and James. He couldn't stop thinking about what went down that morning, besides James' hand.

"Logan!" Camille jumped out of her seat furiously.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said clueless.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Well you haven't touched your food at all. Are you getting sick?" She sat back down and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, Camille. I'm just tired."

"Maybe be we should just go now." She frowned.

"How about I go pay while you finish up, Okay?" He asked.

"Okay."

"Are you guys ready for rehearsal?" Kendall shouted out.

All the guys came running to the living room.

"You guys know how Gustavo gets when we're late," Kendall added.

"Sorry, Logan and I were in the hot tub," said James.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they were helping me look for my helmet." Carlos patted his head.

"Whatever, let's just go," said Kendall, annoyed.

At the studio, Gustavo had the guys rehearse for their concert coming up in a few days.

"Dogs! You're driving me nuts!" Gustavo shouted. "Why can't you get this right? Do it again!"

The guys struggled getting the dance moves right. Especially James who had a massive boner from watching Logan bend over next to him.

"STOP!" Gustavo shouted again. "We'll work on this tomorrow. Get in the booth; let's work on the new song."

The guys went into the booth and warmed up to sing their new song, "Halfway There".

"At least do this right for me." Gustavo tried to sound calm.

Camille came running into the studio.

"Hey Carlos, look what I have!" She held up his secret baby pictures he took from his mom. He kept them with him so his mom would stop showing her friends. They were the most embarrassing ones ever.

Carlos freaked. He threw on his helmet accidentally hitting Kendall in the face. He ran out after Camille and Kendall after him. Then Gustavo ran after all of them. He was really mad now.

Logan and James were left alone in the booth. They stood there in silence.

Logan took the sheet music and started humming his part. He swayed side to side. James watched him from the corner of his eye. He hummed his part too and joined in his little dance. James got closer until he could feel Logan's belt buckle on his. He placed his hands on Logan's hips as their bodies moved side to side. They hummed the song together until it came to an end. Logan placed his hands on James' arms, gently squeezing his muscles, making him smile. Logan felt tiny standing next to James. he was so large and muscular. Logan had muscles, but James was, whoa.

James started Tickling Logan's sides. He giggled in the adorable way, that James loved to hear. Logan jumped every time James poked his stomach. He chased him around the booth until he had Logan cornered.

"Tell me something, Logan, do I make you nervous?" He whispered.

Logan started to sweat.

"Uh,…NO."

James got closer.

"How about now?"

Logan didn't say anything. Their chests touching now.

"How…about…," He tilted his head and breathed on Logan's neck, "…now?"

At that instant, Logan grabbed James' face and kissed him passionately.

Logan felt such a rush inside of him. He released everything he has been holding in, in the past few days, all the passion. James paused for air, but went right back to him as soon as he could. They pressed their bodies together so hard they started sweating bullets. James took a hold of Logan's shirt and torn it right off. Logan did the same. The heat caused the window in the booth to fog up a bit. James kissed his mouth, cheek, neck then chest. Logan gasped for air.

"James, what are we doing?" He asked Breathless.

James worked his way back to his lips.

"I don't know, but I love it"

They kissed again and again. Logan pressed his face more against his. He loved James' tongue, they way he just knew where and how to move it. So smooth and gentle, but at the same time, full of excitement. Logan started to unbutton James' pants when they heard a knock on the booth window.


	5. Big Time Pass Out

Big Time Pass Out.

Carlos went pale at the sight of James and Logan. He passed out and they rushed him to the hospital, because he wouldn't wake up. When he finally did he saw his three friends asleep on the couch.

"Guys?"

"hmm…?" Kendall moaned.

"wake up!" Carlos shouted.

The guys jumped and rushed over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

Carlos gave him a weird look, remembering what he had seen.

"I'm okay, but why am I in the hospital?"

"Because you passed out and you wouldn't wake up," Kendall explained. The three friends looked at each other. "You've been asleep for three days now."

"But what about the concert?"

"That was supposed to be yesterday. We cancelled it. No worries."

"What? Cancelled?"

"You didn't think we were going to go out there without you, did you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, there's no Big Time Rush with one of us missing," Kendall added.

"And with your condition-," James started to say, but was interrupted by Kendall.

"Dude!"

"What condition? What are you talking about James?" Carlos freaked.

"I'll get the doctor," Logan got up and walked out of the room.

Carlos panicked more. He felt so lost. Their first concert had to be cancelled because of him and now something was seriously wrong.

"Hello Carlos. I'm Dr. Touchmee."

"What's wrong with me?" He shouted.

"You've been diagnosed with the beginning stages of leukemia. I'm very sorry."

Carlos felt his world fall apart. He had no emotions. He was drained, just blank. Tears fell down his cheeks, he looked at his friends. His dearest friends suffered with him. They cried with him. They gave each other a group hug and cried into each others shoulders.

Just then a nurse walked in with a bouquet of roses.

"Someone brought these for you." She smiled.

Carlos still didn't say anything. The doctor left them alone. Logan walked over to the roses and read the card.

"No name," He said. "Weird."

"Have you guys gone home at all?" Carlos said holding in the tears again.

"No, we couldn't leave you here," Said Kendall. "we were worried about you, and when the doctor told us the news, we definitely couldn't leave you."

"You guys should go home and rest. Eat food. Besides I kind of want to be alone for a little bit."

"Are you sure? Because we'd rather stay," James told him.

"No guys, really, go ahead I don't want you guys to feel crappy."

"Alright then, We'll be back first thing in the morning," Kendall assured him.

Carlos smiled.

"Okay."

The guys were gone and the halls were quiet. The sun was set and the night was beautiful. Carlos had a perfect view of the stars from his window. He could see the moon shining. His eyes began to shut slowly, eventually he fell asleep to the beautiful sound of a guitar coming in from outside his window.


	6. Big Time Pudding Cups

Big Time Pudding Cup.

"I need you Dogs to take care of my mansion while Kelly and I got to Atlanta," Gustavo demanded. Of course the guys accepted his offer. One night at his mansion, who would give that up?

As soon as they arrived they all ran in different directions. Carlos ran to the Animal Kingdom, Kendall the media room, Logan the pudding refrigerator, and James the Room of mirrors.

After James was done looking at himself, he went on a search for Logan. He found him on the couch buried in empty pudding cups. He faced was completely covered in chocolate pudding.

"He looks yummier than usual," James thought to himself.

He walked up behind him and jumped on top of him. HE started to lick the Pudding off his face. Logan didn't protest, he just giggled. James loved it when Logan giggled so he started to tickle him. He took a hold of Logan's shirt and torn it right off.

"Dude! That was my favorite shirt!" Logan cried.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," James said reaching over to the table to get a pudding cup.

He opened the pudding cup and squeezed it all out on Logan's chest. He repeated it a couple more times until Logan was completely covered in it.

Logan enjoyed every touch and every lick. He didn't want it to stop.

James sat up and tore off his own shirt. He rubbed his chest against Logan's, speading the pudding on himself.

Logan licked his lips and brought James closer into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Carlos were both in the Media Room now, searching though Gustavo's DVDs.

"Kendall, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about James and Logan."

Just as Carlos was going to speak, James walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Just watching TV and digging through DVDS," Carlos said nervously.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, he's still in the shower."

"In the shower?" Carlos questioned.

"uh, yeah, I mean he was eating pudding and he mad a mess so we, I mean, he decided to take a quick shower."

He friends still weren't convinced so he shut up and sat down next to Kendall.

That night the guys had all gone to bed in the rooms Gustavo had prepared for them. They had all fallen asleep except for James. All he could think about was his earlier encounter with Logan.

"I'm gonna get you!" James shouted as he chased Logan around the living room, throwing pudding cups at him.

"No more pudding!" Logan yelled back.

He was already completely covered in it, James just wanted to touch him more.

Logan sat on the couch trying to catch his breath, when James jumped on him. He felt James crushing him, but he didn't care, he needed some sort of friction on his lower body.

James rested his head on Logan's chest, letting the pudding get all over his face. He listened to Logan's heart beat faster and faster.

Remembering how Logan played with his hair made him get hard again. He held himself tight in his bed and resisted it before it got out of hand.

The way he ran his hands through it, they way he caressed it. He felt butterflies all over his body. From touching his hair he went down to his back, rubbed it gently. Up and down feeling his smooth body.

James looked up at him and smiled.

"There's pudding on your face," he teased, slowly moving his tongue up and down Logan's cheek.

Logan held his breath.

"Delicious," James whispered in his ear.

"Let me taste," Logan said pulling their lips together.

James felt a big time rush in his pants started to moan softly. Logan could tell James was getting really excited by the intensity of his tongue. Logan reached in James' pants, causing him to moan louder.

James started to laugh and Logan pulled away.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You're amazing," said James and began to kiss him again.

"you taste so good," Logan moaned.

"you taste sweeter."

Logan pushed his face away. James gave him a confused look while Logan glared at him with a smile.

"I'll race you to the shower!" Logan shouted as he leaped off the couch, James running behind him.


	7. Big Time Stream

Big Time Steam.

As they raced down the halls they left pudding marks all over the walls. They stopped and kissed as they ran, but James couldn't help but laugh at how silly they were. They found Gustavo's master bedroom, which looked very fancy, and ran straight to his bathroom.

Logan jumped in the shower first. He let the steaming hot water hit his back, letting the pudding wash off. James watched him from the doorway, slowly touching himself.

"Are you coming in?" Logan shouted from the shower.

James smiled and walked towards him continuing to encourage his thick friend below. Once he jumped in he went straight to his knees, startling Logan. He began to stroke Logan's extra large package, feeling it harden more and more. Logan pressed his back against the wall and enjoyed every move James made. He played with his hair, just like James liked it, and James became more and more intense. He teased Logan with his tongue slowly taking him in. Logan threw his head back and released a loud moan, echoing all around. James continued to take him in deeper and deeper. When Logan felt the back of James' throat, it threw him over the edge, causing him to squeal. James stood up and pressed his forehead against his. Logan giggled. James kissed him passionately. Logan lowered his hand and took a hold of James' neglected friend. James moaned softly in his ear and Logan began to work his magic. His hand moved faster and faster as James expressed his pleasure into Logan's mouth.

"Ooohh…Logie…..nghh….god!" was Logan's cue that his mission was accomplished. They kissed again under the hot water, breathing heavily.


	8. Big Time Love Confession

Big Time Love Confession.

"Mrs. Knight, why did you wake us up so early?" Carlos groaned, eyes halfway open.

Mama Knight stood in front of the four boys, scared to death.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Her eyes began to water.

"The Jennifers are DEAD!" she blurted out.

The guys were definitely awake now. Nobody said anything. Carlos went pale.

Suddenly there was a loud thud. The guys looked over and saw Carlos on the floor.

They all rushed him to the hospital and checked him in, once again. Mrs. Knight was the only one allowed in with him for the time being. The three friends were left alone in the waiting room.

"This place is creepy," said Kendall.

"James and I have to tell you something!"

"Logan!" James freaked. "Are you sure this is the right time?"

"I may never have the balls again," He whispered.

"What is it?" Kendall interrupted.

Logan froze.

"Uhhh? You see….ummm," was all Logan could manage to say.

"See, Logan and I…ummm," James added, not really helping.

"Guys what are you trying to tell me?" Kendall shouted.

James stood up in front of Kendall and Logan gave him a confused look.

"You see Logan and I…," James pointed his two index fingers together, hoping Kendall would get what he was trying to say.

"James!" Logan smacked his hands down.

"Ouch!" James squealed.

Kendall sat still, silent.

"Kendall?" Logan waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

He still didn't say anything.

"Hello?" James asked.

"You two?" he let out a small whisper.

He stood up slowly, walked out of the room, and didn't look back.

"I feel terrible," Logan said putting his head down.

"Me too," said James comforting him.

They hugged and Logan cried softly into James chest.

"Why is everything going so wrong?"

James didn't know what to say or do, he just held him tighter.

"Where am I?"

"Carlos?" He heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hmmm? Jennifer?"

"Carlos?" He felt someone touching his leg.

Carlos woke up in a bright room, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Hmmm…Dr. Touchmee?"

"Everything looks normal," he said to Mrs. Knight and then turned to Carlos. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I guess. What happened to me?"

"You almost died. You hit your head so hard to could've died if your friends didn't bring you as soon as they did."

Carlos pouted.

"They should've just let me die! I'm going to eventually!" He shouted.

"Carlos calm down. You can still do so much! Aren't you in a band?"

Carlos nodded.

"Aren't your friends enough to get you going?"

"They get other going," Carlos whispered.

"Huh?"

Suddenly there was a huge bang on the door. There was screaming coming from the other side.

"That's our best friend in there! Let us in!"

The door flew open, James and Logan came running in.

"Hey buddy," said James, sitting on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm good now," he smiled.

"Good, cause you almost gave us a heart attack."

"Where's Kendall and Mrs. Knight?"

The two boys' smile faded.

"Kendall left and Mrs. K went to find him' said James looking away.

"He left? Why?"

Logan and James looked at each other.

"You told him?" Carlos asked.

The guys nodded.

There was a sudden tap on the window.

"What was that?" Logan jumped.

James walked over to the window and started smiling.

"It's Guitar Dude!"

"Really?" Carlos asked.

James opened the window letting Guitar Dude jump inside.

"Carlos!" he shouted, rushing towards his bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Logan and James stood near the window exchanging confused looks.

"Dude, why did you come through the window?"

"I wanted to be romantic," he smiled.

"Romantic?"

All of their eyes widened.

"Yes! I came to declare my love for you in front of all of my friends!"

"Love? You love me?"

Guitar Dude took Carlos' hands.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."


	9. Big Time Chase

Big Time Chase.

Logan and James chased Carlos across town for three miles, until he finally stopped.

"Are you nuts? You can't run this much in your condition!" Logan huffed.

"I didn't know what else to do! I don't feel the same way! I panicked!"

Carlos sat on the side of the road, breathless.

"That was kinda creepy though, they way he came through the window," James added.

"There's something I haven't told you guys," Carlos began. "I think Guitar Dude's been following me for a while now."

"Uh oh!" Logan teased.

"No! I'm serious!"

"Sorry," Logan whispered.

"Whenever I'm alone, I hear his guitar playing as if he were right behind me."

James took a seat next to him.

"Dude you might just be paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!" Carlos threw his hands up in frustration.

"Okay let's just all calm down," said Logan. "Carlos, we need to get you back to the hospital. We don't want to get into any trouble."

The two friends help Carlos up and started walking towards the hospital.

When they got back to the hospital, it's like no one even noticed that Carlos had ran out. They went up to his room and found a red rose on Carlos' pillow.

Carlos' eyes widened.

"You see? I'm not paranoid!"

"It's just a rose," said James.

"He leaves these everywhere! It's not the first time I've gotten one randomly."

"Look, don't worry. James and I will look out for you. We won't let him near you. You just keep your distance when we get back to the Palm Woods. Deal?"

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "But if this doesn't stop I'm calling the police."

"Alright now, calm down." Logan took his smaller friend's head and pressed it again his chest.

Meanwhile Kendall sat in Gustavo's office in silence, staring at the packet in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kendall?" Gustavo asked.

Kendall took a breath.

"I'm positive."

Gustavo sighed.

Kendall clicked the pen.

"Just tell me, where do I sign?"


	10. Big Time Leave

Big Time Leave.

It's been over a week since Kendall spoke to any of the guys, not even at the Jennifer's funeral. He kept his distance and wouldn't look at anyone in the eyes. The apartment was silent. Carlos sat on the couch and cried over the Jennifer's while James and Logan fed him corndogs. Mrs. Knight and Katie spent most of their time out. Everything was going in a weird direction for Big Time Rush. Gustavo hasn't contacted them in a week.

"Gahhh!" James began to scream and run around in circles. "I can't take this silence! RAHHH!"

Logan ran to him and pulled down his shoulders.

"James calm down please. It's gonna be okay."

Kendall came running out of his room.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted.

"Nothing," said Logan, keeping his eyes locked on James. "James is just having a meltdown."

James started mumbling and sucking his thumb, rocking back and forth.

Kendall didn't say anything. He turned around and walked back into his room.

"Something weird is happening to us," James mumbled.

"Don't say that," Logan took him into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine."

Carlos never spoke a word. His tears just increased.

The next morning, James and Logan were huddled up together on the couch when Carlos woke up. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the counter. He rubbed his eyes and unfolded the note.

'My dearest friends,

I'm truly sorry for this, but it seemed like the best for everyone. By the time you read this I will be on a plane to Minnesota. I just couldn't handle all this weird-ness going on between us. Everyone thought I didn't know, but I always knew. Even about Guitar Dude. Everything seemed like it was falling apart, which is why I decided to leave Big Time Rush. My mom left the apartment to you guys and Katie left her savings for you to buy necessities. I'm truly sorry, I don't expect you to understand. But if there's no future for Big Time Rush, then I'm going to go after my dream of playing hockey. Guys, don't give up on yourselves, follow your dreams. I'll see you in the future.'

-Kendall.


	11. Big Time Belly

Big Time Belly.

"I'm pretty sure he's getting better. You can tell by how his skin isn't pale like it was four months ago when he was rushed to the hospital. It's actually his normal tan color again."

Logan and James sat in the kitchen preparing their weekly fruit basket for Carlos. It included corndogs, fruit snacks, four chocolate bars and an apple. Not really a fruit basket, but it included everything he loved to eat. They loved doing this for their best friend. It always cheered him up to see them show up with a big gift, whether it was food or a hockey magazine. Seeing him smile was the important thing.

"Hey look who's on TV" James pointed out. They walked over to the living room and watched closely.

"Kendall Knight," Logan sighed.

"That jerk's living his dream."

"Yeah, one year later."

"Whatever," James walked back to the kitchen, "it's not fair. He ditches us to become a hockey player and doesn't even feel guilty about it. He hasn't even called to see if Carlos was okay. He probably thinks he's dead!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're still here together."

"Yeah, but how come we don't get to live our dreams like him? I would die to have a shot at becoming a supermodel, to have a chance to do what I've always wanted to do."

"Look, for now all we have is each other. You, Carlos and I are still a team. Carlos needs us and we need to be here for him. We won't ditch him. Each other, is all we need." Logan gently placed his hand on James' cheek.

James smiled. "How is it that you always know what to say?"

"It's a gift," Logan giggled.

James leaned into Logan and they kissed passionately, but in a soft way that they both enjoyed very much. Logan giggled more as James' hands played with his hair. Usually it was the other way around, but Logan loved it too. James started to unbutton his shirt when Logan stopped him.

"Not now," he giggled as James continued to kiss his neck, "we have to go, visiting hours are almost over!"

"But I want to kiss more!" James shouted.

Logan gave him a quick peck and grabbed the fruit basket. James followed him out the door.

When the guys entered the room they noticed that Carlos was up walking around in his helmet. He had his normal clothes on and seemed to be packing his stuff. He saw them and a huge smile appeared across his face.

"Hey guys!" He ran and gave them a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Dude, you're glowing," said James.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the doctor had good news?"

"Yup! He said I've shown great improvement and that I can come home.!"

"Whoo!" The guys cheered. James lifted him and starting spinning in circles.

"So can you leave today?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I can leave whenever I want."

"Lets go home then!" shouted James.

On the way out they passed the waiting room where something caught James' eye. It was a Cuda magazine, that read: **Searching for Male Models**. He stood there looking at it. This was an opportunity that he'd been looking for. A chance to live his dream, and plus, he loves Cuda Products. He saw that Logan and Carlos were already outside. He thought about it for a bit longer and made up his mind, he put the magazine in his jacket and walked out.

"Swirly!" Carlos ran straight to his yellow best friend.

James and Logan watched him with smiles, happy to see their best friend home again. Four months ago Carlos suffered a severe head injury. He was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital. If Bitters would've never found him at the bottom of the stairs, he would've bled to death. Bitters called James and Logan as soon as he arrived at the hospital. As the months went by Carlos' head healed and Doctor Touchmee found a way for Carlos to deal with the cancer. The cancer symptoms died down and he slowly healed. James and Logan were terrified that they were going to lose their best friend. They already lost one they didn't want to lose another.

That evening, James prepared some of his famous ham and cheese sandwiches with corndogs on the side for Carlitos. They sat around the table and enjoyed their meal together. Logan and James weren't even close to getting used to eating alone. There was always someone there. If it wasn't Kendall, it was Carlos. It just had to be both, or now, just one.

"You have no idea how happy we are that you're back, Carlos," Said Logan.

"I'm so happy to be home. I missed you guys, and…." Carlos frowned at the thought of Kendall.

"Don't worry. Kendall's fine. We saw him on TV earlier. He's out becoming an awesome hockey player in Minnesota." James knew Carlos thought of Kendall all the time, just like they did.

Carlos didn't say anything. He just looked at his food and took a bite of his corndog. The guys didn't know what else to say. Their silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Logan.

He opened the door and saw Camille crying her eyes out. Her makeup ran down her face, he could tell she'd been crying for a while now. Her eyes were swollen. She had her suitcase next her and she held her favorite teddy bear.

"Camille, what's wrong?"

"Logan, I really need to talk to you."

Logan stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but… I'm…." She cried harder and louder.

"What? You're what?" Logan Panicked. "Camille, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant and… it's your baby."


	12. Big Time Secrets

Big Time Secrets.

Logan screamed at the top of his lungs into his pillow. He punched the wall in his room and through a shoe at the mirror. He had to let this anger out somehow. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Camille were "together" like Four months ago. It was at dak Zevon's birthday party, in his room, on his bed. They were already dating, and she wanted more. It was a mutual decision, but she wanted it the most. He hated himself for going through with it. It wasn't even that great, but he wasn't going to reject her for that.

Carlos sat at the edge of the bed trying to avoid contact with violent Logan.

"How am I going to tell James?"

"What did you tell him just now?" Carlos asked.

"I told him that Camille's parents were out of town and she didn't want to stay alone."

"Where is she anyways?"

"The bathroom."

"This is all screwed up, dude."

"I know." Logan sat next to him and began to cry softly into his hands. "I ruined Camille's life and mine. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You have to tell James soon, before it becomes, you know, noticeable."

Camille walked into the room wiping her face. Logan turned the other way and wiped his tears immediately. Carlos sensed awkward-ness so he decided to leave the room and go into his. Camille wiped the last of her tears and walked towards Logan. She hugged him trying to make him and herself feel better.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"It's not just you're fault. It's mine too."

"What are we going to do? My dad doesn't want anything to do with me and we're only seventeen years old."

Logan faced her "We're going to do the right thing. we're going to raise this baby together. I won't let my baby grow up without a father."

Camille smiled at him and hugged him tight. Logan held Camille, but couldn't get James out of his mind and with that thought, he released his tears.

Meanwhile, James was in the living room completely oblivious to what was going on in the Next room. He didn't ask questions when Camille suddenly moved in. She was a good friend of his and she was also Logan's girlfriend. He accepted that, but he wasn't too happy that she didn't know about Logan and Him. Logan kept saying that he was waiting for the right time to tell her and break up with her. Now that she's living there, he really needs to find the chance to talk to her. He was watching TV peacefully when he received a phone call. He saw that it was a long distance call, and knew exactly who it was. He ran into the coat closet and answered it in a whisper.

"Hello? Yes, this is him."

He peaked out the door and made sure no one was around.

"Really? When? This weekend?"

Logan's face appeared in his mind. He took a deep breath and held it in.

"I'll be there."


	13. Big Time Midnight Snack

Big Time Midnight Snack.

It was evening, and the apartment was creepy silent. Carlos slept on the couch, Camille in Logan's bed, James was in the shower and Logan was in his emo corner hugging his pillow. 'I don't know how I'm going to tell him,' Was the sentence that repeated in both Logan's and James' mind.

Carlos heard the oven beep and woke up instantly.

"Corndogs!" he shouted and ran to the kitchen.

After eating about seven corndogs, he paused and looked at the three that were left. He put them in a new clean plate and walked to Logan's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He was just about to knock again when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey," James whispered behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Carlos placed the plate outside Logan's door and walked into James' room.

Later that night, Logan decided to leave the corner and walk a bit. He noticed that Camille was still asleep so he tip-toed out of the room. He noticed the corndogs waiting for him.

"Carlitos," He whispered. "My best friend, you read my mind."

He took the plate and went to heat it up. As he was waiting he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey James," He whispered. "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

They hugged and it felt a bit awkward to them. They weren't used to keeping things from each other. They've been friends since pre-k and they vowed to never keep secrets.

"I was just having a snack. Do you want one?"

"I guess I'll take one."

Logan rested his head on his hand and watched James eat his corndog. He began to think about everything that has happened between them. From the time they became friends until now. He knew everything had to end and so did James. They hated themselves for these secrets they kept from each other, but they thought it was the best thing to do for now.

James looked up and saw a tear on the corner of Logan's eye. He didn't ask anything He just reached over and wiped it off gently with his thumb. He caressed his face and then his hair. Logan closed his eyes and embraced his touch. James walked around the table to him and hugged him tightly. There was a moment of dead silence. Logan buried his head in James' chest and cried softly.

"I love you James," Logan whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Logan." James felt his heart break more and more as he held him tighter.

James took Logan's face and pressed his lips against his. He kissed him so hard like this was the last time he will ever do it. Logan let himself be taken away by what he was feeling. He let it all out on this kiss, the kiss that meant so much more now. Their True love.


	14. Big Time Goodbye

Big Time Goodbye.

James woke up finally having the courage to talk to Logan. He took his teddy bear and walked out of his room.

"Logan, I have to talk to you. It's really important."

In the kitchen, Camille stood in front of the stove cooking something that looked like it was scrambled eggs once. Carlos sat on the couch and played Xbox, but as soon as he heard what James said, he put his helmet on and ran to his room.

Logan knew it was time to tell James the truth. He knew it would hurt and ruin everything, but everything was already falling apart terribly. He had to do it, now.

"I have to talk to you, too."

They both walked into Logan's room. James stared out into space and took a couple deep breaths. They sat on the bed and James' took Logan's hands.

"You first," said Logan.

"Okay," He took another deep breath. "You know how I've always wanted to become a model?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, Cuda is looking for a new model and I sent in an application. They called me and they want me to model their products."

"Wow James! That's great news!" Logan smiled.

"They want me to go to Chicago."

"Chicago?" Logan's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"I leave tomorrow." James squeezed his hands.

"What?" Logan's eyes watered. James kissed his hands.

"This is a great opportunity for me."

"I know. This is what you've been wanting for the longest time. Go for it. I'm really happy for you." He sucked in the pain and the tears all together. "Now it's my turn. Umm…Camille's pregnant with my baby," he blurted out.

James was speechless.

"You two? But when?"

"It was four months ago, the day Carlos was rushed to the hospital, at Dak Zevon's party." Logan began to cry. "I feel terrible about it. I don't love her, I Love you. I don't know what I'm going to do James. We didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want this. I want to be with you more than anything else."

"I won't go to Chicago. I'll stay here with you. I don't care about you sleeping with Camille, I know you love me."

"No James. You have to go. This is your dream and I won't let you give it up. You just had to know. I couldn't keep this from you."

"I can't leave you like this." Tears ran down James' face.

"Go James. If you stay, you'll regret it."

"I'll never regret being with you, taking care of you. That is my purpose."

"James please, don't say that. You're so much more. I will always want you here and I will always need you with me, but you can't pass this up."

James didn't know what else to say or do.

"Camille needs my support and my baby needs a father."

"But-"

"James, please go."

Logan leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

The next morning, the three friends drove to the airport in silence, Camille stayed asleep at home. She isn't too good at goodbyes. When they got to the airport they still didn't speak. James felt nervous. His hands began to sweat and he felt light-headed. He looked over at Logan and felt his heart sink to his stomach. His eyes began to water so he looked away. When they reached the gate it was time to say goodbye. They faced each other waiting for someone to say something first.

James turned to Carlos first.

"Goodbye Carlitos," James hugged him tight. "Take good care of yourself, okay?" Carlos smiled.

He turned to Logan.

"I'm…gonna…go get a corndog," said Carlos as he slowly walked away.

"Umm . . . I'll see you soon?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, man."

They gave each other a guy-ish handshake instead of a hug. They didn't want to lose it in front of all the people there.

"Take care."

And with that James gathered his things and walked into the tunnel. He looked back to find Logan smiling at him. James smiled back and took one last look at the love of his life.


	15. Big Time Mystery

Big Time Mystery.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

Carlos gently placed his hand on Camille's belly.

"Wow. This is pretty amazing. How long has it been now?"

"Eight Months."

"Any day now, huh?"

"Yup!" Camille stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "What time does Logan get off work again?"

"Nine."

"Okay."

She disappeared into Logan's room.

Carlos heard his stomach grumble and headed straight for the left-over corndogs in the refrigerator. He heard Camille in the room laughing and talking to someone. He walked closer and saw that she was on the phone.

"My plan is working perfectly. Yes, everything's fine. Yes, I'm taking good care of myself. Don't worry about it," her voice grew angry. "I said don't worry about it. Just worry about the thousand dollars that will be in your hand any day now."

"Who is she talking to?" Carlos asked himself. Camille looked over and saw him by the door.

"Excuse me! I'm on the phone!" She slammed the door in his face.

It couldn't be Logan she was talking to. He's not allowed to talk on the phone at work.

"Who was she talking to?" He asked himself again.

A few hours later, Camille came out of the room and went straight for the kitchen.

"What is there to eat, Carlos?"

"Um, well there are some left-over corndogs in the refrigerator."

"I don't want any of your nasty corndogs!" she said aggressively.

Carlos felt a bit hurt.

"Why don't you order me some Chinese food? I'm the mood for it."

"Uh okay."

Carlos was afraid she would shout again so he ran straight for the phone. It must be just the mood swings, since the baby is coming soon. Or it could also be that whoever Camille was talking to made her mad. Ehk.


	16. Big Time Believers

**Big Time Believers.**

"Carlos! Dude, you have to see this!"

Carlos ran to the living room and found Logan staring at the newspaper.

It Read:

Murder Mystery Solved!

Sixteen Months ago, three young actresses were murdered at the Famous Palm Woods Hotel. Up Until last night it was still unknown who the murderer was. A young man, also known as Guitar Dude, was sentenced to twenty years in jail for murder. He confessed to have killed the three girls, because of jealously…"

"Guitar dude killed the Jennifers?" Carlos let himself fall on the couch.

"He was jealous that you pay more attention to them, than him," said Logan.

Carlos didn't say anything.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. He locked up now." Logan tried to comfort him. "how about I make you some corndogs, eh?"

Carlos tried to smile.

"Okay," he whispered.

Logan walked into the kitchen and pulled out some corndogs from the freezer.

Camille walked out of Logan's Room.

"Morning guys!" she said. "What's wrong with Carlos?"

Logan showed her the newspaper.

"Oh my goodness," she held her belly.

"Are you okay?" Logan freaked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled. "I'm just really surprised. I can't believe Guitar Dude did this."

"Yeah, Who would've thought?"

"Why was he so jealous of them?"

"I don't know," Logan pretended not to pay so much attention.

She sighed. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast was three hours ago. I'm off to work, but there are corndogs in the freezer."

"Logan, I really want to believe that we're going to get through this, but sometimes I don't know."

"What do you mean? We're doing just fine." Logan smiled.

"But what about when the baby comes? The donut shop doesn't pay you enough to buy two boxes of diapers a week. We definitely don't have my dad's support, since he kicked me out." Her eyes began to water.

"Don't be sad. I'll get us through this. I promise."

Camille smiled.. Logan kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"I'll see guys later," and he was gone.


	17. Big Time I Miss You

**Big Time I Miss You.**

Logan worked long afternoons and evenings. He wore his uniform wrong and out of place and he talked back to his boss. He had one friend, Jordan, she's really cool and helped him get though the rough days. Working at the donut shop wasn't exactly the dream job, but it was enough to help him and Camille.

Today there wasn't too much work. Everyone seemed to be caught up and excited about something next door. Next door was a Cuda store. They have all the latest and the best of the Cuda products. On there window they have a giant mega size poster of their new hottest model, James diamond.

Logan focused on cleaning the counter. There was nothing better to do.

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" Jordan came running into the shop.

"What?"

"Oh…my…gosh!" She was so out of breath she could barely talk.

"Hello? What is going on?"

"James Diamond is here at the Cuda Store!"

Logan felt his body lose feeling.

..LA

He looked out the window of the shop and saw hundreds of girls running the direction of the Cuda Store, holding posters with 'I LOVE JAMES!' Written All over them.

He still didn't say anything. He was frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked. "Logan?"

Jordan took his hand and dragged him from behind the counter.

"Come on, Let's go see if I can get an autograph."

Logan Just let himself be pulled away, still in shock.

Outside, girls crowded around the entrance to the Cuda store. He wasn't even there yet, but that didn't stop the screaming fans.

A limo pulled up on the street. The door opened and it all felt like it happened in slow motion. James stepped out slowly. He wore his favorite sunglasses and fancy boots. Logan stood there staring at him. Girls went crazy and screamed as loud as they could. James walked towards him.

"Logan?" He removed his sunglasses and took a better look at him. "Looooogan?"

Logan didn't speak. He stood there in shock. He almost has forgotten how beautiful James was.

Logan opened his eyes. He looked over to his side table. Three am. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He felt guilty for what happened with Camille. It wouldn't let him sleep in peace. He cheated on James, but also cheated on Camille. Logan's mind was screwed up. James was a part of him, and he couldn't forget him. These dreams he was having kept reminding him of their love. He knew he had to get over it. James wasn't coming back. He was gone for good.


	18. Big Time Daddy

**Big Time Daddy.**

Carlos was watching TV when he heard Camille screaming in Logan's room.

"Carlos!"

He ran to Logan's room and found her leaning on the bed holding her stomach.

"What wrong?"

"It's time. The baby's coming!"

"What?"

"Get me to the hospital!" She shouted. "Gahhh!"

Carlos panicked. He took the car keys and helped Camille up and out to the car. He helped her in the car then pulled his phone out.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm calling Logan!"

"No!" She knocked the phone out of his hands. "Get in the car and get me to the hospital NOW!"

He picked up the phone and got into the driver's seat. ON the way, Camille was in pain, which made Carlos very nervous. She pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Please tell me you're calling Logan," said Carlos.

"Don't worry about it!"

Carlos heard a voice at the other end of the phone, but couldn't hear it well enough to identify it.

"Yes, the baby is on its way. Yes, Right NOW!" She shouted.

Carlos knew she was talking to that mysterious person again. He couldn't figure out who it was. She refused to talk about it. She acted as if it never happened. He was confused, but he knew Camille was up to something.

As soon as they got to the hospital the nurses took Camille into a room.

Carlos took out his phone as called Logan. He told him that they were at the hospital and he was on his way.

When he sat down, the waiting room doors flew open. A guy ran straight for the front desk.

"Excuse me? I need to go see Camille."

"I'm sorry, sir, she was just taken to a room. She's about to have her baby."

"Nurse, you don't understand that's my baby she's having."

Carlos froze.

"Your baby?" he asked.

The guy turned around and faced him. Carlos looked into the eyes of the guy who claimed to be the baby's dad.

"Dak Zevon?"


	19. Big Time Newborn

**Big Time Newborn.**

Logan finally got to the hospital and found Carlos in standing in the middle of the room in shock.

"Dude, what happened? Did something go wrong? Heeellooo?" he waved his hand in front of his face.

Carlos didn't speak. The nurse walked in Logan rushed to her.

"Excuse me Miss, how's Camille? How's the baby?"

"Everything is fine, sir."

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't understand, I'm the baby's-,"

"No exceptions," she interrupted. "I'm sorry."

Logan paced back in forth around the room. Carlos still wouldn't speak. he just sat in silence and stared off into space. He replayed Dak rushing out of the room with a stack of money in his hands, over and over in his mind.

"If only Logan knew the truth," Carlos thought to himself.

Logan sat next to him, but still couldn't sit still.

"Dude, are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Logan shook Carlos' shoulders.

"I'm fine," He whispered. "Its just that, I've never seen someone almost give birth like that. She was in so much pain and the way she screamed. Her stomach looked so deformed," he shivered at the thought.

Logan hugged him.

"Thank you Carlos. I know you're scared, but I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there when Camille needed help."

"I don't want to go through that ever again."

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

"Logan? Are you positive everything will be alright?"

Logan smiled at him.

"Yes, I am."

The next morning Logan woke up and found that Camille was still sound asleep. He got up from the couch and walked over to the bed. He sat next to her and thought about the future life that they will have together. He will still having trouble believing that he was now a father, all the responsibility that awaits him. He knew the right thing was to stay with Camille, no matter how much he missed James. He thought about him all the time. He questioned himself how things would be if he hadn't ever left. He sighed. It's all over between them now. They didn't make it. It was time to start a new life, with Camille their baby.

Camille opened her eyes and smiled at Logan.

"Good morning," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved," She giggled softly. "How's our baby girl?"

"She's perfect."

"You know we still have to pick out a name for her."

"How about, Jamie?" He suggested.

"Jamie, it is."


	20. Big Time Surprise

**Big Time Surprise.**

Back at the apartment, Carlos was freaking out. He knew that little baby girl wasn't Logan's, but what could he do about it? He had to find a way to let out Camille's secret. He paced back and forth around the living room, and then he spotted a magazine on the coffee table. It had a really hot girl on the cover. That's when he figured out exactly what he had to do.

1 Week Later.

"Camille, I really need to talk to you." Carlos peeked into Logan's room and found Camille organizing Jamie's diaper bag.

"Is Logan home?" she asked sweetly, giving him a smile.

"No, he took Jamie out by the pool."

"What do you want?" Her sweet tone went away.

"When do you plan on telling Logan that Jamie's not his daughter?"

"Never, and you better not say anything."

"You can't stop me. If you won't tell him then I will. Logan's my best friend and his been through a lot lately. Why would you do this to him?"

"He was gonna dump me, did you know that?" He voice was filled with anger. "For James! I couldn't let that happen. I would've been humiliated. So I paid Dak to get me pregnant. It would keep Logan wrapped around my finger, and with James gone, well, that was just a plus. Now I have all I need, my baby, Logan, and a home."

"This isn't your home. I will tell Logan."

And with that Carlos stormed out of the room and out of the apartment.

Later that night, Camille had fallen asleep in Logan's room and Carlos wandered around the living room, waiting for Logan to come up.

One he finally showed up, Carlos ran to him.

"Dude, I really have to talk to you. It's very important."

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?"

They sat on the couch, Jamie on Logan's lap.

Before Carlos could speak, there was a loud pounding on the door of apartment 2J. Carlos ran and opened the door.

"Where is he?" A voice shouted.

Loud footsteps came down the hall and Logan stood up from the couch, holding Jamie tightly.

"He's in the living room," Logan heard Carlos say.

The creator of the loud footsteps stopped in front of Logan and stared at him.

'Logan, are you okay?"

"James?"

"Yes, it's me I'm here," He hugged him. "I'm here for you and I'm going to take care of you until you get better. Wait a second," he turned to Carlos. "Why isn't he in the hospital?"

Carlos shrugged not knowing what to say.

"James, I'm not sick."

"You're not?"

"NO, but I'm glad you're here."

James smiled, but stopped himself. For a second he looked like he used to, like when they were in love.

"Carlos! Why did you call me?"

"I needed your help. You see Camille-,"

Carlos was interrupted by the sound of Camille's voice.

"What is going on out here?" she paused at the sight of their surprise guest. "James?"

"Tell them Camille!" Carlos shouted. "Tell them the truth!"

"Carlos, what are you talking about?" Logan was becoming impatient.

"Jamie's not your baby Logan! She's Dak Zevon's! Camille paid him to get her pregnant so she can make you believe that the baby was yours and keep you and James away from each other" He turned to James. "I called you here because you had to hear this."

Logan walked over to Camille.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me it was really stupid." She begged.

Logan took Jamie's diaper bag and placed it next to Camille's feet. He looked at Jamie and kissed her forehead. He handed her to Camille.

"Get out."

"But Logan-,"

"Get out!"

And she was gone.

The three guys stood in silence. Logan looked at James, but James refused to look him in the eye.

"James, what's taking so long?"

A girl walked into the room. She was about Logan's height, long wavy hair. She wore very glamorous clothes and jewelry. She didn't wear much make up, so you could see the brown freckles on her nose.

Logan and Carlos stared at her. She was truly beautiful.

James had a sad look, but hid it with a fake smile.

"Hey just go wait for me out in the hall. I'll be right out."

"Ohh, are these your friends you're always talking about? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course." He faced the guys, but his eyes locked on Logan. "You guys, this is Sarah, my girlfriend."


	21. Big Time Crush

**Big Time Crush.**

James and Logan locked eyes. They had the saddest looks in their eyes, but they wouldn't look away.

"It's…nice….to meet you," Carlos reached for Sarah's hand and she shook it gladly. "You're very shiny."

Sarah giggled.

Logan and James stood still.

"I'm Logan," He turned to her slowly and shook her hand, still looking at James.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

James' face remained solid and serious. His eyebrows were pressed together, he had an angry look.

Logan let go of Sarah's hand and slowly walked back to his room.

"He was just starting to like being Jamie's dad," Carlos whispered.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," James said as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Would you like a corndog, Sarah?" Carlos asked trying to avoid awkwardness.

"Sure, I absolutely LOVE corndogs!"

Carlos smiled and showed her to the kitchen also known as 'corndogs heaven'.

James opened Logan's door slowly.

"Logan?"

He peeked in and saw Logan sitting on his bed hugging his pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"This whole time Camille was lying to me. Jamie was never my baby."

James watched the way he cried and wanted to hold him tight forever. He missed him so much, that it can't even be put in words. James knew Logan needed him. They need each other. He knew he should've never left. Maybe they would've figured out Camille's plan a long time ago, and they would've never been apart.

Logan wouldn't look up at James, it was too painful. He thought he was in pain because of Camille, when really, his heart was in pain because he had a girlfriend now. James was now someone else's love. There was no more James and Logan. That was all over now. Their love was over.

"Logan?" James reached over and touched his shoulder, just as he was about to pull him closer, Logan stopped him.

"We can't do this anymore James. You have a girlfriend now and I'm going to respect that."

James frowned.

"But Logan, I'm here for a month and I missed you so much…I still love you. I want to be with you."

"I do too, but, I don't want it to hurt when you have to leave again."

Logan felt the tears coming again.

"I don't know if I can pretend not to want you."

"We have to resist James, it's for the best."

"I guess you're then. I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."

James flashed him a cute smile.


	22. Big Time Oh Yeah

**Big Time Oh Yeah.**

"A club?'

Logan stared at his two friends and Sarah, in confusion.

"You're serious?" He asked again.

"Yeah," said Carlos. "We need to get you out of your room, have some fun, you know? We all need to get out."

"We could all use a little distraction," James added.

Logan sighed.

"I don't know…" Logan looked away.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Carlos made a sad puppy face.

Logan stared at his adorable friend, and smiled.

"Okay fine," he laughed at Carlos. "Let's go."

"Yes!" Carlos jumped up and down.

They arrived at the night club just a few blocks from the Palm Woods. The club was huge, but hidden among the tall buildings of Los Angeles.

"Ids please?" said the guard at the door.

James laughed and they all pulled out their IDs.

"I wonder if we'll ever look our age," said Carlos as they walking in laughing.

Logan stared at everyone on the dance floor, the way their bodies fit in together perfectly. He looked up at James and wished that he could hold him as close, like he used to.

"Let's go dance," Sarah took James' hand and pulled him to the dancing group of people. He looked back at Logan, his beautiful face was sad.

"Hey," Carlos interrupted Logan's thoughts. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay," he answered not looking away from James.

Logan leaned against the bar and continued to watch James and Sarah dance closely.

"Hey cutie," A deep voice whispered in Logan's ear, causing him to jump.

He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and incredibly cute.

"You wanna get a drink?" he nodded towards the bar.

"no, thanks. I don't drink," Logan answered, leaving out the face that he wasn't twenty one yet, because this guy definitely was.

"You wanna dance then?"

Logan looked up and him and nodded.

"my name's Alex, by the way," said the stranger as they walked towards the dance floor.

"I'm Logan."

"That's a nice name," and with that Alex pulled Logan towards him by the waist and they danced closely, closer than Logan expected.

Alex wrapped his hands around Logan's neck and placed his head on Logan's shoulder. He kissed it gently and made Logan twitch. He looked over and saw James still dancing with Sarah, so he let the kiss slide.

Alex continued to suck on Logan's neck.

"Oh yeah," He whispered in Logan's ear.

"Um, Alex," Logan shifted. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Aww, come on Logan."

He kissed his neck again, but this time harder.

"Alex, please."

This time Logan pulled away completely.

"I'm just having a little fun," Alex laughed.

He took a hold of Logan's arm and pulled him towards him. His kissed him forcefully as Logan tried to break free. Logan pushed his faced and shouted at him.

"Stop it!" He shouted.

"Get off of him!"

Logan felt Alex pull away instantly. He saw James holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"James," Logan mumbled and stepped next to him.

"Get Sarah and Carlos and wait for me outside."

"But-,"

"Go! I'll take care of this piece of crap."

Logan grabbed Sarah, got Carlos from bar and ran outside. Logan couldn't leave James alone. He left his friends outside and ran back in.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted behind him, but he didn't listen.

He rushed towards the mob and got to James. He had Alex pinned down on the ground.

"James!" Logan shouted.

James looked up and Alex kicked him off. Now Alex was on top of him. Logan ran and kicked Alex in the ribs, making him fall to the side. Alex jumped up and punched Logan in the face, knocking him out. Seeing Logan go down made James go insane. He got up and punched Alex so hard, he felt his nose break. Alex fell and James ran to Logan.

"Logan? Wake up." He moved his face side to side until his eyes opened.

"James, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on we have to get out of here before the cops get here."

James carried Logan out of the club and met up with his friends outside.

"What happened?" Carlos shouted.

Logan rubbed his head.

"We have to get out of here," James shouted.

They jumped into a cab and drove away.

"Are you insane? You could've been killed! That guy was obviously bigger than you!"

James was furious at Logan. He paced back and forth while Logan sat on his bed.

"Hey Sarah, we should go check on those corndogs I put in the microwave," Carlos suggested.

"Okay."

They got up and walked out of Logan's room. James tapped his foot hard against the floor. He signed and sat next to Logan.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered. "I should've never talked to that guy."

James put his arm around him and sighed again.

"I don't know what I would've done if you would've gotten hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Logan gave him sad, but thankful look.

"Well are you okay?" He asked James.

James smiled and moved closer to him.

"I am now."


	23. Big Time Movie

**Big Time Movie.**

Logan grabbed his bowl of popcorn, a soft blanket, and his favorite movie, Titanic. He was in the mood for a sad movie. After what happened at the club, he just wanted to clear his mind and relax.

He snuggled up and got comfortable, when he heard footsteps behind him. He also heard Sarah's laugh and James making roaring noises. He turned around and saw James pinned Sarah against the wall in the hallway. He kissed her lips, her cheek, then her neck, causing her to giggle louder.

"James," she laughed. "Stop, that tickles!"

The sight of them made Logan shiver.

He looked back at the TV and took a deep breath.

'Oh hey Logan," Sarah said walking over his feet to take the seat near him.

He stuffed his mouth with popcorn and smiled at her.

James walked behind her and sat between them.

"Mind if we join you?" James asked sweetly.

Logan glared at him, finding it trouble to hide his jealously.

"It's fine," He shifted away from him, but James followed.

Towards the end of the movie, Logan found himself crying into James' shoulder. This movie always brought him to tears when Jack died. It was his weakness.

James didn't say anything, he enjoyed it all to himself. On his other shoulder was Sarah, who was also in tears.

"This movie isn't THAT sad," James commented.

Logan lifted his head and wiped his tears.

"No, not really," he lied.

James looked over at him. Logan had such an adorable, sad Puppy face.

Logan saw him staring and immediately took the nearest pillow and buried his face in it.

"It's so romantic," Logan cried.

When the movie was over, Logan had fallen asleep in a ball at the end of the couch, and Sarah had fallen asleep on James' shoulder.

James shut off the TV and carried Sarah to his room. He tucked her in gently and tip-toed out. He walked back to the living room and sat next to Logan.

For hours James watched Logan sleep, with tears pouring down his cheeks.


	24. Big Time ComeBack

**Big Time Come-Back.**

"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

Carlos came running into the living room, where James, Logan and Sarah were watching TV.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"Gustavo called!" Carlos jumped up and down.

"What?" James and Logan shouted.

"He wants us to come to the studio! Tonight!"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"For what?" James added.

"I don't know he just wants to see us, I guess."

"But we haven't heard from him in such a long time," said Logan.

The three friends looked at each other.

That night, the guys decided to go to Rocque Records to see what Gustavo wanted. Sarah, stayed back at the apartment watching the One Tree Hill marathon.

They found him at his piano banging random notes.

"Gustavo?" James knocked softly on the opened door.

"Dogs?"

He turned around and a huge smile appeared across his face.

"Dogs! My Dogs!" He got up and gave them each a huge hug.

The guys just kind of stood there with a confused face.

"Hey…," Carlos began. "So?"

"What's wrong?" Gustavo asked.

"Well we haven't heard in a long time," said Logan.

"And then you just call us randomly," James added. "How do you think we feel about you just abandoning us?"

"It's not his fault," said a voice from behind them. 'It's mine."

They turned around and found their old friend standing in the doorway.

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted.

James and Logan didn't say anything, they just stared.

"Hey guys," Kendall stood up straight and took a deep breath. "I had Gustavo call you guys because I wanted to apologize for just leaving like I did."

"You didn't just leave us, but you tore Big Time Rush completely apart," said James.

"We felt betrayed," Logan added.

"You felt betrayed? You?" Kendall's voice got louder. He got in Logan's face and pointed his finger at him. "YOU?"

At this point Kendall was very angry.

"How you possibly say that you felt betrayed when you two we're sneaking around behind our backs? When we became friends we all agreed we would never keep things from each other!"

Logan's eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey! Don't yell at him like that!" James stepped between them and pushed Kendall back.

Kendall pushed him harder. James pushed him again even harder. They went back and forth until Kendall fell over.

"Don't talk to Logan that way," he was in Kendall's face this time pinning him against the wall.

"Don't touch me you queer!" Kendall pushed him away."

That set James completely off. He threw Kendall on the floor and started punching the living snot out of him. Kendall fought back, but before he could get a good hit, Carlos took a hold of him and pulled him away. Gustavo grabbed James and pulled him aside.

Their faces were bloody. Kendall looked like he had a black eye coming on and James spit blood.

They continued to shout at each other.

"Queer!" Kendall shouted.

"Traitor!" yelled James trying to release himself from Gustavo.

"Guys!" Logan interfered. "Stop it!" They got quiet. "Will you listen to yourselves? We all used to be best friends! Now we're all reunited and you guys want to kill each other?"

"Let me go," James told Gustavo, in a more calmed voice. Gustavo let him go and James stood still.

He walked over to Logan and hugged him a bit awkwardly. He still wouldn't face Kendall.

"I love you," he whispered in Logan's ear.

"Now, let me go," Kendall whispered to Carlos.

"Okay," he said releasing him.

He walked up to James and sighed.

"Logan's right. I'm sorry to all of you, but especially you two. I judged you and it was wrong of me. I should've understood." He stretched out his hand and waited patiently for a shake.

James took his hand and shook it.

"We're sorry too," said Logan. "We should've told you sooner. We shouldn't have tried to keep it from you guys."

"Friends?" He reached out his hand again for Logan to shake.

Logan took it with a smile and agreed.

"Friends."

"I'm so confused," Gustavo whispered to Carlos.

"It's a long story," Carlos responded.

"There's another reason I had Gustavo call you guys," Kendall began. "I wanted to tell you something else."

Carlos threw on his helmet immediately.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Well, I was sorta kicked of out The Minnisota Wild."

"What?" The three friends shouted.

"Why? How?" Carlos shouted.

"I got into a fight with another player, nearly killed him. Coach said I could either go to jail or leave the team. So I left."

"I read about it online about a week ago," said Gustavo. "I called Kendall as soon as I could. I figured he could use an old friend."

"Talking to Gustavo made me realize how much I missed my old life. You guys, LA, …the band. Sure playing pro was great! The parties, the girls, the victories, everything, but it never really filled that hole in my heart, …that's where you guys belong."

The guys smiled at each other.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" James asked.

"Well I have to go back to Minnesota in about a month, then maybe go to college."

Logan stepped forward.

"It's good to have you back, Kendall."

Kendall took his small friend by the shoulders and brought him close into a hug.

Later that night, they all went out for dinner. Kendall told stories about his times with the team and about life back in Minnesota. How he met up with old friends and visited the rest of the guys' families.

Gustavo cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention. It was quiet and Gustavo took in a deep breath.

"There's something I wanted to ask you guys," He began. "Would you guys want to get the band back together?"

Nobody said anything. They all looked down or away.

"What do you think?" He asked again.

James spoke first.

"I actually still have a contract with CUDA, I have to go back to Chicago. I'm sorry."

Logan spoke next.

"I was actually thinking about going to college and pursuing my dream to become a doctor."

James smiled to himself at Logan's words. He was so happy to see him moving on.

"I'm for it," said Kendall.

"Me too," Carlos added.

"But I can't have Big Time Rush with only half of you," said Gustavo. "James, how much longer will you be in LA?"

"Two more weeks," He frowned.

"How about you Kendall?"

"A month"

"Cause see, I had a song prepared just in case you guys wanted to perform at the Rocktober fest next weekend."

Everyone was silent for a minute, then James stood up from his seat.

"I think we should do it," he said.

Logan thought about it for a second before agreeing with him.

"so it's settled? Big Time Rush for two final weeks?" asked Gustavo.

Carlos put his helmet on.

"Let's do this!" he shouted.

"We'll make it the greatest Big Time Rush comeback ever!" Kendall yelled.


	25. Big Time Day With Sarah

**Big Time Day With Sarah.**

"I'm bored."

Sarah sat in the kitchen playing with the left over crumbs from the corndog she had eaten.

"Yeah, me too."

Carlos sat in front of the TV screen flipping through the channels.

"We should go out," Sarah suggested.

"Huh?" Carlos jumped out of his seat.

"We should go out and do something. There's got to be something better to do in this city than stay in an apartment all day."

"Oh," Carlos frowned. "Yeah, go out."

"Where are Logan and James? And Kendall?"

"James and Logan are still asleep. Kendall is at the studio with Gustavo."

"But it's like two in the afternoon. How are they still asleep?"

"Yeah, I know, they used to do that a lot when they would-," he voiced trailed off into a whisper.

"They would what?"

"Nothing! Let's go out now."

"Umm, okay."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they left apartment 2J.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as they walked out of the Palm Woods.

She paused when she saw the sight. The amazing city she hadn't paid attention to when she arrived with James. She looked up and stared at everything around her. Carlos turned around and noticed her.

"This city is huge!" She smiled.

"Come on," Carlos laughed.

They stopped at the building. Sarah gave him a confused look but he wouldn't stop smiling.

"We're here!" Carlos announced.

"What's here?"

"One of my favorite places in this whole city."

They in and went up tons of stairs until finally arriving at the top. They stopped at a door and Carlos looked at Sarah.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Sarah wasn't exactly sure to what she was getting herself into.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Carlos opened the door and Sarah was amazed. She walked out onto the rooftop with her mouth wide open.

"Wow," she whispered.

"This is where 'City Is Ours' was filmed," He said as he stood next to her. "Ever since I first came up here I fell in love with it. You can see everything."

Sarah turned to him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He looked down at his hands.

"I don't know. I've never brought anyone up here and no one knows I still come up here either. But it was different today, I feel okay bringing you up here."

She smiled at him and looked back up at the clouds.

They spent hours talking, watching the sunset and the moon shine.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving," Sarah giggled.

"Let's go, I know where they have the best corndogs."

Sarah followed him down the stairs and out of the building. They took a cab out of the city and to the beach.

"They beach?"

"Yup."

Carlos paid the fare and they walked to the pier.

"Carlitos!" shouted the man at the corndogs stand.

"Hey Jerry!"

"What can I get you and the lovely lady?"

"Two of your best, please."

He prepared two corndogs on two paper plates and handed then to Carlos.

"Thanks Jerry."

They walked to edge of the pier and sat down with their feet hanging. Sarah took a bite of her corndog and Carlos watched her eyes widen.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"Told yah!"

Within five minutes, they were both done. Carlos looked at his watch and Sarah frowned.

"Is it time to go?" She asked.

"One more thing."

He threw their plates away and Sarah followed him to the water. They stopped right where the water could reach. Sarah removed her flip flop and dipped her foot in. She immediately jumped back as if she got burned.

"That's cold!"

She looked down and saw Carlos sitting on the sand, laughing at her. She sat down next to him, closely and they watched the city light up the night sky.

"Truly beautiful," she whispered.

Carlos looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You truly are."


	26. Big Time Resisiting

**Big Time Resisting.**

Logan walked out of the bathroom to find an empty apartment.

"Hey," James' voice made him jump.

James was sitting on the couch quietly, TV off. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway, which made Logan get chills all over.

James stood up, making Logan bite his lip at the sight of his bare chest. He walked towards him and stopped until he could feel Logan's forehead against his. James reached for Logan's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each finger gently. He lowered his hand placing it on his chest.

"you feel that Logan? That's my heart beating, only for you."

Logan swallowed hard and stared at his hand on James' soft chest.

"Everyone's out," James whispered. "We're alone."

"J-J-JJames, I thought we agreed," He gulped. "that we we're…g-gonna resist?"

James leaned into his ear.

"But you're so hard to resist, Logie."

Logan could smell his delicious CUDA scent on James neck.

"J-James," Logan stuttered and closed his eyes slowly. "Must r-resist, J-James."

James moved his way to Logan's mouth. Logan parted his lips and James took the chance to slowly place his tongue inside. Logan gave up and let himself be taken away. The kiss became more intense once Logan cooperated. James had him against the wall, as he slowly moved his hand up and down underneath the small boy's shirt. Both breathing heavily, James torn off Logan's shirt.

"Dude! Another one? You owe me like three already," Logan complained.

James laughed as his kissed his neck.

"I'll just take you shopping later."

With that James ripped off his own shirt and picked up Logan's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck as he kissed him harder. Logan kept his eyes shut and head back, moaning softly.

"I missed you so much, James." He whispered.

"I missed you too. I need you so bad," James managed to say between breaths.

He went back to Logan's lip and pressed so hard he felt his tooth cut his top lip.

"I want you," Logan whispered, when he came up for air.

James set him down, took his hand, and they walked to Logan's room.

Logan pushed James on to the bed and they both started taking off the rest of their clothes. James opened his arms waiting for Logan to slide next to him. Logan smiled and laid down next to his love.

James leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Logan stared at him and smiled. James looked at him up and down, smiling with satisfaction.

Logan slowly brought his hand down to grab a hold of the pretty boy's throbbing member, playing with it, teasing James to a point that he was angry.

"Dammit Logan, I need you to –nghhh-," James moaned with pleasure, making Logan more excited.

"What James? You need me to what?" Logan giggled, while increasing the speed of his hand.

James closed his eyes and held Logan tightly, chest to chest. He held his breath as he reached his point.

"-ngh-, Logieee," James cried out.

He released Logan from his tight grip and attempted to catch his breath.

"Wow," James smiled. "You know when we were at the studio and I said that I loved you?"

Logan nodded.

"I meant it. I've never stopped loving you and I never will. Logan, you're the love of my life and I want you to be mine, and only mine, forever."

Logan smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah," James responded still out of breath.

"Prove it. Mark me as yours."

James smiled and rolled over on top of Logan. He kissed his lips, then jaw, then neck, leaving his mark all over.

Logan moaned softly as he ran his hands through James' hair. He felt his hand go lower and lower, sending chills all over his body.

"Oh James," he whispered in his ear. "I don't want this to end, ever."

"Me neither," He said between kisses.

James took a hold of Logan's hard *insert another word for Penis here* and gave it a small squeeze, causing Logan to moan loudly.

"oh my…god," Logan cried out, as James began to move faster and faster.

Logan bit his lower lip so hard he began to taste blood.

"-NGH! JAMESSS!" Logan shouted.

James fell to the side, smiling, satisfied with the results.

Logan was completely out of breath, but used the last of his energy to roll over on top of James. He kissed him passionately, exploring James' mouth with his tongue, not leaving a single spot untouched.

"Guess what?" Logan asked, as he rested his head on James' chest.

"What?"

He raised his head and looked into James' hazel eyes.

"I never stopped loving you either," He smiled. "You're best thing that's ever happened to me."

They kissed again, this time softer. They relaxed on the bed, sharing small kisses now and then, but didn't move from where they were.

"So much for resisting," Logan laughed.

"Yeah," James agreed. "We pretty much failed."


	27. Big Time Split

**Big Time Split.**

"You always knew?"

James gave Sarah a confused look.

"Of course," she admitted. "The way you glow when you see him, the way you talk to him, it's all different than the way you talk or look at me."

James blushed.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first day I met him, I knew you guys were in love. The room was on fire."

She smiled at him.

"I really do love him, and I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, James. I should be the one apologizing," She frowned.

He gave her a confused look.

"You? But why?"

She played with her hands.

"Sarah?"

"I'm in," She paused. "I'm in love with Carlos."

James walked towards her and hugged her tight.

"You don't have to apologize. We both ended up realizing who we really want to be with and that's all that matters."

"But I feel like I cheated on you, James."

"I feel the same way, but weren't you just telling me that everything was gonna be okay?"

She nodded.

"Well now I'm telling you the same," He smiled down at her.

'You're right," She pulled away and looked up at him. "Thank you James Diamond, for helping me find true love."

"And thank you, for being such an amazing friend."


	28. Big Time Rejection

**Big Time Rejection.**

Carlos and Sarah sat in lobby of the Palm Woods.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"About us."

Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about too, you go first."

Carlos frowned.

"I don't think there can ever be an 'us'. James is my best friend and you cheating on him is the same as me cheating on him. We just can't."

Sarah smiled to herself realizing that Carlos still didn't know that they had broken up.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but we can't be together."

"But—,"

"I will always love you Sarah."

Sarah's smile grew larger.

"Carlos, I love you too."

"Really?" He smiled.

Sarah nodded.

"It's too bad you're with James."

"But Carlos-,"

"No Sarah, I can't, I won't. James will always be my best friend I won't do that to him."

James walked in laughing.

"Dude, let her talk."

"James, were you listening?" Carlos panicked.

James nodded.

"Dude, I'm soo sorry. Don't hate me! Please, I wasn't gonna go out with her. I promise!"

"Carlos," James smiled. "It's okay."

"It is?" He tilted his head and looked at Sarah.

She was giggling softly.

"What's going on?"

Sarah stood up from her seat and took Carlos' hands.

"I want to be with you and only you."

"But aren't you two…?"

They both shook their heads.

"My place is with Logan," James smiled. "And yours is with Sarah."

Carlos smiled at his best friend.

"You're a great friend to James," said Sarah. "And he's a great one to you."

"Yeah, he's the best."

James slowly made his way back to elevator, smiling to himself. He loved them both.

Carlos hugged Sarah tight not worrying about the other people in the lobby staring at them. She pulled away slowly and moved closer towards his lips. Carlos leaned in and their lips touched softly sending butterflies all over their bodies. They felt fireworks go off all around them as they shared their first kiss.


	29. Big Time Songwriters

**Big Time Songwriters.**

The four friends stood in the living room staring at the sheet music Kendall brought in earlier.

"He wants us to sing this?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Yeah, that's what he gave me."

"Seriously?" Carlos questioned.

Kendall nodded.

"Nope, not gonna happened," said James. "Gustavo's lost his mind."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well you guys can stare at this music all day, but I'm heading down to the rink," Carlos announced.

"And I'm coming with you!" Kendall added.

The two friends grabbed their duffle bags and left 2J within seconds.

James and Logan were left sitting on the couch with the sad song.

"What are we gonna do? This song sucks," Logan complained.

"I dunno."

Logan's eyes widened.

"I know that look! You have an idea!" James smiled.

"What if we wrote our own song?"

James smiled.

"That's genius! Let's get started."

Logan and James stared at the blank sheet of music and frowned.

"Who are we kidding? We don't know how to write a song," said Logan throwing his pen down.

"Well let's see. A song writer always needs inspiration, or they write about a past experience."

"OH! How about something like," Logan cleared his throat. "_one for the haters, two for all of those who try to shut us down, they don't really know, there ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart." _

"Wow, how'd you come up with that so quickly? That's really good."

"I just thought about everything we've been through and how much I love you," Logan said as he reached over and placed his hand on James' cheek.

"I got it! _I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes, when we're together baby anything goes, we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts." _

"Dude, we're actually not that bad at this," Logan giggled.

Hours later the two guys still sat in the living room staring when Kendall and Carlos walked in.

"You guys are still looking at the music?" Kendall asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"No," James began. "We actually wrote our own song."

"Really?" Carlos asked as he joined them on the couch.

"Yup," Logan smiled. "Except we're stuck on the chorus. Wanna help?"

Kendall looked at what they had so far and smiled.

"This is really good."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed.

"Any ideas for the chorus?" James asked.

The two friends thought for a second. Then Carlos cleared his throat.

_"This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knockin it over, and we'll be here forever, getting closer and closer."_

Then Kendall joined.

_"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you, ooh oh, and nothing even matters."_

"Guys," Logan stood up and torn the page out of his notebook. "I think we have a hit!"


	30. Big Time Finale

**Big Time Finale.**

"Okay, my fully trained dogs, let's do this!"

The stepped into the studio prepared to give Gustavo their idea.

"Gustavo, we had an idea," Kendall began. "…for a new song."

"You mean instead of the one I gave you?" He frowned.

The guys nodded nervously.

"You guys didn't like my song?"

They shook their heads slowly.

"Well I guess I can't blame you. I'm getting old and running out of new ideas."

"Don't say that Gustavo, you have great songs, maybe this was just our time to write one," said James.

"It'll be a great end to Big Time Rush," Carlos added.

"Yeah, I you guys are right. I'm sure this last show will mean more to you guys since you wrote the song," said Gustavo.

They nodded.

"Well let's hear it."

The guys went into the booth and waited of Gustavo's thumbs up. Carlos saw Sarah walk in and flashed her an adorable smile as she waved.

"Nothing Even Matters, by Big Time Rush!"

The music began to play and the Logan sang the first verse. James never took his eyes off of him. He loved watching him while he sang. He slowly reached for his hand and held it tightly. Logan looked up at him and smiled.

_"it's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze, they disappear and it's just you and me, anything you wanna do, anything that you please, whoa oh, forget about our problems, forget about our past, I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last. Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, whoa ohh." _Logan sang.

The guys look at each other and smiled as their voices blended together for the last time in the studio.

_"Cause the world stops, when I put my arms around you, around, whoa oh, and nothing even matters, ehh, and nothing even matters, they can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, whoa oh, and nothing even matters, ehh, nothing even matters."_

The last few moments were a blur to the guys. It all went by so fast, the recording, the show, and then the end of Big Time Rush.


End file.
